


Halloween Time!

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Costumes, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Minor Angst, Mostly Fluff, Party, Protective Bucky, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Social Media, Swearing, Texting, alcohol mention, chat fic, chatroom, hidden identity, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Spider-Man: IT'S HALLOWEEN TIME!Spider-Man: WOOOOOIronPoptartMan: kid, it's 5 am what are you doing awake?





	Halloween Time!

**Spider-Man** : IT'S HALLOWEEN TIME!

**Spider-Man** : WOOOOO

**IronPoptartMan** : kid, it's 5 am what are you doing awake?

**Spider-Man** : i was excited for halloween so i ended up waking up early on accident

**CaptainRighteous** : And why exactly, are you excited for Halloween?

**Spider-Man** : i actually have a costume to wear on patrol today,since i'm 'to old' to trick-or-treat. i honestly find that notion ridiculous but whatever. but i also love seeing peoples costumes! some people put so much detail in them!

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : also, AFTER halloween all candy goes on sale, so who cares if you can't trick-or-treat? you can buy bags of candy ALL for yourself!

**IronPopTartMan** : say hello to diabetes

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : your no fun

**IronPopTartMan** : sorry, can't hear you over the bull-shit that you just typed out, i'm going back to sleep, bye

**Spider-Man:** bye!

**IronPopTartMan** : so now that we're awake at a reasonable time, what are the plans for the day?

**FalconsAreCool** : well, we usually all just laze around and watch halloween movies and play party games- usually drink as well, you know, the usual?

**IronPopTartMan** : yeah

**CaptainRighteous** : Just wanted to say that Spider-Man just left. Also, maybe cut down on the alcohol? We don't want a repeat of what happened last year- 

**IronPopTartMan** : OKAY- It's so unfair though! You can't Bucky CAN'T GET DRUNK- Thor and Loki don't count because their god and most likely just get drunk on their own meed BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT-

**SheBeSneaky** : your right, the point is you tried to do a drinking match with a guy who can't get drunk

**IronPopTartMan** : I'M SORRY I DIDN'T REALIZE HE CAN'T GET DRUNK

**Mr.Jesus** : even if we could get drunk we would still win

**IronPopTartMan** : ... BRUCIE

**CoolScienceBro** : Yes?

**IronPopTartMan** : would there be a way to calculate, if Cap we're human, who would win in a drinking match?

**CoolScienceBro** : Steve would win

**IronPopTartMan** : And here I thought we we're friends

**CoolScienceBro** : We are, I'm just stating the fact that he would win

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : feel the betrayal, feel what i feel every time you guys speak-

**IronPopTartMan** : ugh

**PopTartLover** : Oh! I love games! What games shall we play?

**FalconsAreCool** : Never Have I Ever, 2 Truths 1 Lie, Truth or Dare etc, etc

**PopTartLover** : Those sound like a fun challenge! 

**MischievousSnek** : you don't know what any of those are, do you brother?

**PopTartLover** : ... no, i don't

**CaptainRighteous** : You'll understand as we play, don't worry

**PopTartLover** : Would it be possible to see if any of the Avengers that weren't there last time can lift my Hammer? I quite liked that game

**MischievousSnek** : you liked it because no one is able to lift your hammer

**Mr.Jesus** : i'm not sure since i wasn't there, but wasn't Vision able to lift it up...?

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : The Horrible Cook Is Worthy

**CaptainRighteous** : Leave him be, it's not his fault that he doesn't have taste-buds

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : he is a part of Jarvis, right? doesn't that mean he is basically part google? you would think a computer/android/sentient person would be able to cook with all that knowledge at their finger tips

**CaptainRighteous** : Well, logic can't exactly explain this honestly, we just need to accept the fact that he isn't the bet at cooking

**FalconsAreCool** : Cap, I will forever be loyal to you but 'isn't best at cooking' is an understatement

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : EXACTLY, HE SET SOUP ON FIRE, WHO SETS SOUP ON FIRE?! HOW?!

**IronPopTartMan** : I THOUGHT WE ALL AGREED TO NOT QUESTION THE SCIENCE BEHIND IT-

**CoolScienceBro** : I am a scientist, as stated in my username, and I also, have no idea how that happened

**CaptainRighteous** : Leave the poor man alone, even though those are all logical statements-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : NEVER-

**FalconsAreCool** : okay so I just saw something that's going Viral on youtube and Tony, I need you to explain it

**IronPopTartMan** : yes?

**FalconsAreCool** : why is Spider-Man swinging through Queens, but with a Batman mask and cape on? All the while screaming " I AM BATMAN " as he swings along?

**IronPopTartMan** : ... that sounds like something he would do

**FalconsAreCool** : your not gonna question it?!

**IronPopTartMan** : why would i question him when iv'e literally mixed red-bull and coffee together while going through 3 all-nighters. 

**CoolScienceBro** : Tony no-

**IronPopTartMan** : also, it's barely the weirdest thing he has done, as long as he isn't in danger i could care less-

**CoolScienceBro** : DON'T IGNORE MY CONCERN-

**Spider-Man** : i'm back from patrol!

**FalconsAreCool** : perfect, now explain to me wtf you were doing because i saw those youtube videos-

**Spider-Man** : it was my costume! i can't go out on halloween as myself, so i went as bat-man! =D

**FalconsAreCool** : omg so innocent- 

**IronPopTartMan** : come here kid! we're all playing Never Have I Ever

**CaptainAmerica** : want me to prepare you a beer?

**Spider-Man** : uh, no thanks? my metabolism won't let me get drunk, and i don't like the taste, at all

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : is that your way of getting out of taking shots

**Spider-Man** : have you not seen me eat? my metabolism is a monster i swear-

**CaptainRighteous** : It's okay Spider-Man, you don't need to drink- Now! How about we start?

**Spider-Man** : IS CLINT WEARING A SATAN HAT?!?

**Mr.Jesus** : just don't make eye-contact and you'll be fine

**IronPopTartMan** : COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM SPIDER-MAN

**Spider-Man** : I'M SORRY

**IronPopTartMan** : WHEN DID A BUILDING FALL ON YOU!?!

**Spider-Man** : LIKE, A FEW MONTHS AGO ON THE NIGHT I CAUGHT VULTURE-

**IronPopTartMan** : WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?!

**Spider-Man** : BECAUSE I WAS IN ONE WHOLE PIECE AND OKAY-

**MischievousSnek** : a building fell on you

**MischievousSnek** : i would't consider that 'okay'

**Spider-Man** : i was! i swear! can we just get back to the game, please? i just want to have a nice halloween night without thinking about it

**IronPopTartMan** : ... fine, but we are talking about this later, you need to learn to not hide these things from me. now come out of the bathroom

**Spider-Man** : okay, thanks mr.stark

~~~~**FalconsAreCool** : so, i would understand why Nat and Bucky know all trivia questions about our lives but... Spider-Man? 

**IronPopTartMan** : he took quizzes so he didn't mess up on something when speaking do you guys- he was all worried about it.

**CaptainRighteous** : That's... actually really thoughtful of him

**CoolScienceBros** : And a bit stalker-ish

**Mr.Jesus** : i mean, i do the same thing

**CoolScienceBro** : Touche

~~~~**FalconsAreCool** : ... when did Spider-Man put on the Bat-Man mask and cape?

**SheBeSneaky** : just a moment ago when i dared him to

**FalconsAreCool** : all you dared him to do is get you a glass of water and put on that outfit? considering how brutal you are with everyone else i don't think that's a coincidence

**SheBeSneaky** : us spider's must stick together

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : Sam, why can't you and me be like that?

**FalconsAreCool** : you never even stood a chance clint, don't try to ask me now

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : fucking dammit

**CaptainAmerica** : Hamilton is the best musical guys there is no debate on this

**IronPopTartMan** : Wanda and I think Wicked is the best musical! 2 against 1!

**CaptainRighteous** : Come on Spider-Man! You agree that Hamilton is the best musical, right?

**Spider-Man** : although it is good! i'm more of a Dear Evan Hansen and Be More Chill type of guy, even though i love Hamilton! don't get me wrong! 

**CaptainRighteous** : You guys are all hopeless, Hamilton shall rule over all-

**IronPopTartMan** : you wish

**Spider-Man** : ... yay tree bros?

**IronPopTartMan** : WHO STARTED BLASTING THE SONG "THIS IS HALLOWEEN"?!?

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : ME AND SPIDEY

**IronPopTartMan** : SHUT IT DOWN SHUT IT DOWN

**IronPopTartMan** : so now that satan's anthem has stopped playing, let's get back to the game!

**Spider-Man** : okay that is an exaggeration mr.stark, 

**IronPopTartMan** : NO KID, IT ISN'T

**Spider-Man** : guys, why does clint suddenly have a shit that says '' ask me what my costume is "?

**IronPopTartMan** : we like to call it 'don't ask' shirt between us, but it's basically he will reply with a quote or something of the sort- it's come up with horrible results kid, don't try

**Spider-Man** : i'm gonna go ask

**IronPopTartMan** : WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME

**Mr.Jesus** : i understand tony, steve doesn't ever do a thing i say

**Mr.Jesus** : 'don't go to the war' i said

**Mr.Jesus:** 'you'll die' i said

**Mr.Jesus:** what does he do? he goes to the fucking war

**Mr.Jesus** : but no! he doesn't JUST go to the aid in the war

**Mr.Jesus:** he decides it's a good idea to take some mystery serum and guess how i reacted when my boyfriend just

**Mr.Jesus:**  comes back jacked as fuck, and not only that, but comes as Captain Fucking America

**IronPopTarMan** : we can suffer together

**Spider-Man** : all clint did was lift up his phone to show me [this picture](http://%3Cimg%20src%3D%22https//i.ytimg.com/vi/IlwDnL9MC4Q/hqdefault.jpg%22%20alt=%22Image%20result%20for%20memes%22/%3E) and honestly i can relate to it on a spiritual level

**Mr.Jesus:** i think we all can

~~~~**CaptainRighteous** : Okay so, i didn't expect the reason for Nat to dress up as a viking to simply be because she had a small cat Onesie and decided to just tear is into pieces for a costume- 

**PopTartLover** : A Viking? The suit reminds me allot of what we used to wear in the olden-times on Asgard! 

**MischievousSnek** : ugh, don't remind me

**PopTartLover** : Right, sorry Brother

**CaptainRighteous** : I think we are going away from the original topic. A CAT ONESIE

**PopTartLover** : I find Onesies to be quite comfortable! Maybe she tore it apart to show her victory against the cat? It is plausible

**CaptainRighteous** : We don't make Onesies out of actual cat fur, or cats at all for that matter- I think she just deemed it useless since it was a size to small and put it to good use

**Mr.Jesus** : i mean, her costume is really good-

**SheBeSneaky** : you guys are aware of the fact I can read these, right?

**CaptainRighteous** : Of course, just that i didn't want to ask you directly?

**SheBeSneaky** : and why?

**CaptainRighteous** : Because it's very peculiar and strange- 

**SheBeSneaky** : i became a viking because i watched How To Train Your Dragon with Spider-Man, Clint, Wanda and Vision. i just happened to like the idea and turned my to-small cat Onesie into this costume. simple as that

**CaptainRighteous** : Thank you?

**SheBeSneaky** : your welcome

~~~~**CaptainRighteous** : Okay, so since the first person has passed out, how about we wrap it up for tonight? I don't want anyone dying of alcohol poisoning under my watch

**Spider-Man** : so we can die of alcohol poisoning when not under your watch?

**CaptainRighteous** : Just don't die at all, that would be preferable

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : and if you do die, walk it off

**CaptainRighteous** : OKAY FIRST OF ALL HIIQHXQOQHOP

**Mr.Jesus** : and that wraps it up for the night! good night everyone-

**IronPopTartMan** : i just watched Captain America get dragged off to bed after having his phone taken away from him

**MischievousSnek** : i assume you got it on tape?

**IronPopTartMan** : of course! who do you take me for? 

**MischievousSnek** : and imbecile, anyways, i'll be off now. sleep well mortals

**Spider-Man** : good night loki!

**IronPopTartMan** : wow kid, not even trying to defend my honor right there-

**IronPopTartMan** : as for everyone else, time to go to bed as well. just because it's the day after halloween doesn't mean we can have a break

**Spider-Man** : i mean, it's already 2 Am, so this whole day can be spent just lazing around, right?

**IronPopTartMan** : you wish. also, you know what i meant kid, don't try to out-smart me, it'll only turn out bad for you

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : or in sweet, beautiful victory

**IronPopTartMan** : don't encourage him to go against me-

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : he already seems to be doing that on his own tony 

**IronPopTartMan** : ugh, whatever.

**SheBeSneaky** : so who's gonna drag Bruce to bed...?

**IronPopTartMan** : i will, you guys just go sleep and all, i'll go once i get brucie to bed-

**Spider-Man** : want help mr.stark?

**IronPopTartMan** : nah, i'm good kid, good night

**Spider-Man** : good night mr.stark! sleep well!

**IronPopTartMan** : you to kid, glad you had a happy halloween

**Author's Note:**

> it's a miracle that i got to finish this on time- I started writing it yesterday and finished just now-
> 
> iv'e been awake since 2 Am this morning aaaaaAAAAHHHHH
> 
> Also, the Onesie thing happened with my friend and the Satan Hat happened to another friend i have- a dude just walked in class with a satan hat- XD
> 
> Anyways! please leave a comment telling me what you thought of this! =D i love reading them and replying to them! =3


End file.
